WILD MANA ARC MARAVILLE
by CubeTree
Summary: Genre : FANTASY, MYSTERY, COMEDY, ROMANCE, FRIENDSHIP Di saat... semua orang memandang dunia ini adalah nyata, tak ada ilusi, sihir dan spiritual di dalamnya... Di situ lah ... aku menutup mata ku... dan mulai memandang hal lain yang berlawanan dengan kenyataan... yang lebih mengerikan dari sebuah ilusi, sihir ataupun spiritual Yaitu Kekuatan yang tak dimiliki orang lain


[ **SELENGKAPNYA TERSEDIA DI WATTPAD (7 ep)** ]

Ep 1

 _Tokyo, 26 Juni 2020_

-Nanami POV-

Erhhh... Sudah pagi? aku menatap langit-langit dan mengingat sesuatu. Ini senin. Hari yang paling ku benci dan aku yakin tidak hanya aku yang membencinya. maksudku.. ini normal bukan?

Watashi no namaewa Natsuyaki Nanami-desu. Terserah mau memanggil ku apa.. Aku berusia 16 Tahun, dan bersekolah di Shinju High School kelas 1-A. Aku adalah anak ketiga dari tiga bersaudara.

Aku tidak tinggal bersama kedua orang tuaku. Dan untuk alasan tertentu aku hanya bisa tinggal bersama 1 oni-chan ku. Jika pun tinggal bersama, aku akan susah membedakan mereka. Ya mereka saudara kembar

Aku mulai bersiap untuk melakukan hal yang paling ku benci. Tapi aku tidak bisa menghindarinya, aku tak punya kekuatan untuk melakukan itu.

He! benarkah?

Tidak usah takut, aku bukan semacam orang em apa ya namanya... Psychopat? ah aku yakin itu namanya

Aku hanya lah gadis 'biasa', mungkin. Ya bisa di bilang seperti itu toh aku bersikap seperti layaknya homosapiens pada umumnya.

Jika ada yang aneh mungkin hanya eum 'sedikit'. bukan kah semua orang punya keanehannya masing-masing?

Aku melahap makanan ku, bodohnya tidak menyiapkan minum secara bersamaan. Aku menatap gelas yang ada di atas counter dan sekarang ada di genggaman ku. aku segera menghabiskan minumku dan berangkat kesekolah

.

Aku terus saja mengemut stick ice cream hingga sampai di gerbang sekolah barulah aku membuangnya

.

 _(Jadi bisa di lihat puisi di halaman 42)_

Pemandangan luar jendela lebih menarik ketimbang papan tulis buram di depan.

(Haiku(Nama puisi) , pasti kalian sudah tau semua kan)

Dari dulu aku selalu bertanya... selain problematika hidup.. apa yang menarik di dunia ini?

 ** _*ROOFTOP*_**

-Author POV

"Oi~~ Hiroto" Kata seseorang yang melempar sebuah botol minuman kepada orang yang ia panggil Hiroto

Hiroto dengan sergap mengambil minuman itu

"Ada apa, Mizuki Maeda?" Tanya Hiroto kepada Mizuki dengan tawa kecilnya

"euy euy euy... wajah mu tidak enak di pandang jika seperti itu" Ejek Mizuki

"Kau kan hanya suka memandang Oppai Siswi disini" Balas Hiroto yang langsung mendapatkan tonjokan maut dari Mizuki

"Huft~~ apa lagi jika bukan anggota perekrutan Club... ini sudah 2 bulan! Jika kita tidak bisa mendapatkan anggota club akan d bubarkan" keluh Hiroto pada mizuki

"Kau yang memaksa ku untuk masuk. Bahkan ketua sebelumnya mengundurkan diri" nada mizuki terdengar menjengkelkan

"Padahal awal kita berdua masuk dia sangat senang bukan?" Tanya Hiroto yang terlihat putus asa

"Tentu saja dia senang. ada yang bisa menggantikannya sebagai ketua" Kata Mizuki yang membuat hiroto tersadar

"ah.. jadi itu... ahhhhhhh kenapa aku tidak menyadari itu... baka baka! " Rutuk Hiroto pada dirinya sendiri yang membuat mizuki miris melihat nasib saudaranya

"Sudah ku bilang kan.. mana ada laki-laki yang masuk club Wall Magazine? (Mading lah tapi di kerenin jd Wall magazine)" Kata Mizuki

"habisnya selain itu, club lain memiliki banyak anggota. Kau ingatkan tujuan kita mengikuti Club? Hanya untuk mendapatkan ruangan pribadi. Dan hanya club wm yang anggotanya sedikit. jadi tidak terlalu merepotkan" jelas hiroto kepada mizuki yang terlihat bosan mendengar penjelasan itu

"ha apa kau bilang? aku tidak ingin dengar" Kata Mizuki

"Ya intinya kita harus berusaha lagi. ah Hiroto... Tidak bisa kah kita menggunakan 'itu'?" Tanya Mizuki dengan tatapan aneh. Hiroto yang paham pun langsung meninju kepala mizuki ("eurrghoohh")

"Kita tidak boleh melakukannya right!" Tegas Hiroto

"Ai.. kau sangat membosankan"

"Biar saja"

-Mizuki POV

Setelah berhasil bolos kelas aku dan hiroto kembali keruang wm(Wall Magazine) dan baru saja masuk Hiroto sudah tertidur pulas.

Ahhh aku jadi bosan. siapa yang ku ajak bicara sekarang? dari pada aku bingung mending cuci mata sebentar. hehe

aku berjalan menuju belakang sekolah. Ya tempat itu lah yang aman. semalam aku sudah mendownload 10 Video masing2 berdurasi sekitar 5 menit.

hmm yang mana yang akan ku tonton duluan ya? Jam istirahat pertama ada 30 menit jadi aku hanya bisa menonton setidaknya 5 video. sisanya untuk... hehehehe

"Ini untuk menatap kanagi" 'plakkkk'

Eh?? siapa disana? Aku mengintip dari sisi dinding

"ini untuk berpapasan dengan kanagi"

' ** _bukkkkk_** '

Apa ini? apa yang ku lihat ini? pembullyan? Aku terkejut setelah melihat sekelompok perempuan sedang menghajar seorang perempuan berambut navy

"ini untuk bernafas di dekat kanagi"

' ** _brughhh_** ' wanita itu tidak melawan. apa yang harus ku lakukan

"Aku sudah bilang kan? Jangan mendekati kanagi. Kau harus menjaga jarak 5 meter darinya Atau tidak kau akan menerima ini setiap hari, mengerti?!" Wanita itu meludahi gadis sekarat itu lalu pergi bersama temannya.

Aish sial gara-gara wanita kejam itu aku tidak bisa mengabaikan gadis itu. aku langsung memghampirinya

"Daichoubu desu ka? " tanya ku sambil membantunya bangkit. Dia hanya mengangguk kecil

"Biar ku antar ke uks" Tawar ku yang sebenarnya tidak sinkron dengan kata hatiku. dan dia menggeleng. huuu untung lah dia tidak merepotkan

"Kau harus melaporkan ini.! aku akan membantu mu sebagai saksi! ",.

ei! ei! ei! kenapa mulut ini mengeluarkan kata2 seenaknya sendiri

"Tidak perlu" Jawabnya dengan nada yang kecil tapi telingaku masih sanggup untuk menangkapnya

"Apa maksud mu? aku sudah bilang akan membantu mu kan?! " Entah kenapa aku kesal dengan tingkah gadis ini.

"Mungkin itu bisa jadi alasan" katanya sambil menunjuk kebawah tanah. hmm apa yang ia tunjuk? eh?!

My phone? kenapa tergeletak disitu? DAN SEMUA VIDEO KU??? TIDAKKKKK!!!!!

Dia melihat nya bagaimana ini?!!! aku langsung menendang ponsel ku entah kemana.

"Ahaihehe itu tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan.. kau.. kau salah faham" bagaimana aku mengelaknya jika dia benar-benar sudah lihat

"Daijoubu. itu hal yang wajar" dan ia pergi begitu saja. aku segera mencari ponsel ku. ah dapat.. untung saja tidak kenapa-kenapa

Wanita itu.. tidak akan melaporkanku bukan? Aku terdiam. Sebenarnya batin ku percaya tapi otak ku mengatakan bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang tidak mengambil keuntungan dari ini?

Ahhh benar.. bohong jika dia tidak akan melaporkan ini. Gawat!!! aku harus segera menghalanginya.

Aku harus mengejarnya tidak boleh terlambat. Jantung ku berdetak kencang, darah ku mengalir begitu cepat di pembuluh darah ku sampai aku bisa merasakan. Dan tanpa sadar...

 ** _SWINGGGGG~~~~~~~~_**

Aku sudah tepat di depannya. Angin kencang menghampiri kami dan membuat rambut gadis ini berantakan.

Sial!!!! Aku tidak sengaja ' _memakainya_ '

Gadis ini memperbaiki rambutnya dan menatap ku. Apa? Dia tidak terkejut?

krik krik~ kami terdiam. Seketika aku lupa apa yang mau ku bicarakan.

Ah iya!

"Hei! Kau akan melaporkan ini bukan?" Aku langsung menyambar wanita ini dengan pertanyaan ku dan dia hanya mengerutkan dahinya

"Jangan berpura-pura. kau sudah memergoki ku kan?" Aku memancingnya

"Tidak" Sial Lagi dia hanya menjawab singkat

"Terus apa maksudnya ini? " aku menunjuk ke arah ruangan, yaitu ruangan Guru tadi aku melihatnya hendak membuka pintu ruang guru ini

"Ingin masuk". Tuhan beri aku kesabaran, aku tau dia akan masuk tapi yang ku tanya alasannya baka!!!!!!!!! hu tenang tenang

"Ya kau masuk dan melapor bukan?",.

"Aku ingin mengambil jurnal kelas" Katanya. dan jangan harap aku percaya itu

"Ha! Apa kau serius? dengan kondisi mu yang seperti ini? kau sendirikan yang bilang tidak ingin melaporkannya",.

"Tidak masalah" Dia menjawab seenak jidatnya dan bersiap untuk membuka pintu ruang guru aku segera menahannya.

"Hei jangan berfiki karena kau wanita aku jadi tidak bisa kasar" Ancam ku lalu

' ** _BRUKKKKK!!!! '_**

Apa? Dia mampu membuka pintu yang sudah ku tahan hingga aku terpelanting

aku segera berdiri dan melihat keadan kantor guru yang.. kosong..

#RIPNyawakuyangkesembilan

"Apa ini? " Tanyaku

"Guru sedang rapat"

APAAAAA????!?!Apa dia mempermainkan ku?

Ia pergi mendahului ku yang membeku setelah berapa menit aku segera menyusulnya dalam sekejap.

"Jangan harap kau bisa melaporkan ku. aku akan menghalangi mu dan ingat.. jangan beranggapan aku akan baik pada wanita ok" Kata ku dan segera lenyap dari hadapannya

Hehe... aku terlihat sangat keren, mengancamnya seperti itu. hahahahaha

' ** _BRUKKKKKKKKKK_** ' aku.. kena tonjok...

Aku terpental sejauh 1 meter. aw aw aw

"Sudah ku bilang kan jangan menggunakannya" Kata Hiroto dengan tangan yang mengepal dan terlihat kesal

"YAAA KAU JUGA MEMAKAINYAKAN!!" ahhkkk punggung ku membuat ku tak bisa berbicara lagi. aku hampir mati rasanya, aku bangkit dengan susah payah tapi...

"Tidak.. aku hanya mengikuti nalar ku saja" kata Hiroto sambil mendekati ku. tunggu firasatku tidak enak

' ** _brukkkkkkkk_** ' Aku d tendang lagi :"). tidak sampai disitu... aku segera di seret oleh hiroto menuju ruang WM dan ia menaikan lengan bajunya... tunggu... jangan bilang.. dia ingin...

TIDAKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!

* ** _HIROTO MIZUKI APART_** *

-AUTHOR POV

Hiroto dan Mizuki sedang menimkati acara kesukaan mereka. acara tengah malam

Jam pukul 8.30 Malam*

"Episode kali ini hanya bikin penasaran saja" kata Hiroto sambil mematikan tv nya

"Mizuki kau kenapa? " Tanya Hiroto kepada mizuki yang terlihat gelisah dan tidak fokus.

"Ahhh bagaimana ya... Apa dia akan melaporkannya" Kata Mizuki sambil memeluk erat bantal sofa

"Aku rasa tidak. ah tapi kau tidak bisa mengancamnya seperti itu" Balas Hiroto

"Kenapa???? ",. Hiroto menatap malas ke arah mizuki

"Kau ini masih bertanya. wajar jika kau tidak pernah berpacaran" Ejek Hiroto

"Hei tapi aku adalah cowo populer tau! " Elak mizuki

"Ya karena kau berteman dengan ku.",.

"Heh.. lagi pula kau selalu di selingkuhi.. apa gunanya menyombongkan diri begitu" Perkataan Mizuki langsung menusuk ubun-ubun hiroto

"Sial! Sudah lah aku mau tidur" Kata hiroto lalu meninggalkan mizuki sendirian d ruang tamu

" _Sial.. wanita itu.. ahh aku rasa tidak akan bisa tidur malam ini"_ Batin Mizuki

 _*2 Minutes Later*_

"coughh(mengorok)"

 ** _*TOMORROW*_**

"YA MIZUKI BAKA! BANGUN KAU SEKARANG!" Hiroto meneriaki mizuki yang tak kunjung bangun

 ** _*classroom*_**

"Ahhhhh karena kau kesiangan aku tidak sempat membuat bento"

"ei ei ei.. sudahlah kita bisa makan d kantin kan? Ah Hiroto aku akan ke toilet dulu" Kata mizuki, Saat ia membuka pintu...

"HAAAAAAA!!! (SCREAM) HAAAAAA!!!! HAAAAAAA!!! " Mizuki berteriak beberapa kali karena terkejut mungkin adegan ini berlangsung selama 1 menit tanpa jeda iklan

"KAU KAN GADIS KEMARIN!!! " Mizuki mengeluarkan jari telunjuknya kepada orang yang membuatnya terkejut

" Nanami ada apa? " Tanya seorang laki-laki di belakangnya

"Tidak" Jawab Nanami lalu melalui mizuki begitu saja tanpa mengeherani mizuki sekalipun

"Ahh itu gadis yang kau maksud? " Tanya hiroto yang entah kapan berada di belakang mizuki yang mematung

"Kau tau dia? " Tanya mizuki

"Dia Natsuyaki Nanami. eoh? padahal dia teman kelas kita kenapa kau bisa tidak tau?",. mata mizuki membulat sempurna

"APA??? TEMAN KELAS???? " Lagi mizuki berteriak yang membuat orang kelas langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Hiroto pun merasa tidak nyaman

"Hehe gomen na... Hei mizuki kau bilang ingin ke toilet kan? " Hiroto segera menyeret mizuki

* ** _BREAK TIME*_**

* ** _RUANG OSIS*_**

"Apa kau serius Natsuyaki-san? " Tanya sang ketua osis, Yamada. Dan Nanami mengangguk mantap

"Hmm baiklah... aku tidak akan memaksa siapa pun, kau berhak memilih jalan mu" Kata Yamada.

Nanami pun keluar dari ruang osis yang langsung di hampiri oleh seorang lelaki

"Nanami, Apa kau serius untuk keluar? " Tanya lelaki itu

"Hm... kanagi" Jawab Nanami. Kanagi mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat

"Apa mereka masih mengganggu mu? " Tanya kanagi sambil memegang tangan Nanami

"Ie. Dari awal aku memang tidak ingin mengikuti organisasi ini" Kata Nanami

"Kalau kau keluar! Aku juga keluar! " Kata Kanagi. Nanami hanya menatap datar ke arah kanagi

"Jika kau ingin keluar, itu adalah pilihanmu jadi jangan jadikan aku sebagai alasan." Kata nanami sambil melepaskan genggangam kanagi dan pergi

 ** _*rooftop*_**

"Hoiiiii~ aku begitu pusing hari ini" Keluh mizuki sambil tergeletak di tepi bangunan

"Kenapa aku bisa sekelas dengannya" keluh mizuki

"Kerjaan mu hanya tidur dan bolos. wajar kau tidak menyadarinya" kata hiroto

"Kau juga! "

"Tidak benar!"

"Buktinya sekarng kau ada disini sementara jam pelajaran sudah selesai 10 menit yang lalu"

"Aku hanya menemani mu, kau terlihat stress siapa tau kau lepas kendali dan terjun dari gedung ini"

"Ahh kau mengkhawatirkan ku ya. " Goda mizuki

"Tidak. Niatnya aku ingin melihat proses kematianmu" Kata Hiroto dengan wajah polosnya yang membuat mizuki kesal

"Ha! pembohong. jika aku mati kaulah yang paling lama menangis"

"Tidak"

"Haha lagi pula sahabat mana yang tega melihat temannya bunuh-... " Hiroto tidak dapat mendengar kata terakhir dari mizuki karena ia sudah mendorong mizuki hingga terjun bebas dari gedung ini

"DIRIIIIIIIIIIIII" teriak Mizuki, ah akhirnya hiroto mendengarnya. hiroto melihat mizuki dengan wajah polosnya

"Apa ini cukup tinggi?" Hiroto mengukur ketinggian gedung

"Ya HIROTO BAJ*NGAN KAU!! " mizuki panik

" _ah tidak ada pohon satu pun, bagaimana ini"_ batin mizuki ia sibuk menganalisis sekitarnya

"Siall tidak ada yang dapat di jadikan pijakan. hiks apakah ini akhir dari hidup ku"

Mizuki pasrah dengan takdirnya hingga...

 _"Apa ini? kenapa rasanya aku berhenti. apakah aku sudah mati? "_

Mizuki membuka matanya perlahan ia melihat kebawah dan terkejut

 _"apa ?? aku dapat melayang?? apakah ini kekuatan baru? "_ Mizuki terkejut dan entah kenapa ia merasa bangga. terlihat dari senyum yang ia ukir

"Kau.. ssangat berat" kata seseorang

" _Tunggu.. siapa yang berbicara_ " Mizukipun menoleh ke atas dimana sumber suara berasal.

"Se..patt"

 _"apa? dia... Nanami" ..._

.

TBC

.

Natsuyaki Nanami(B)(2004, 15 September/Virgo)(163/48)

Kekuatan : Mind Control 1 (Hidden Mana : ??)

Kelebihan : dapat terbang menggunakan media benda, dapat mengontrol barang lebih dari satu

Kekurangan : hanya dapat mengontrol barang sesuai angka detak jantung

Maeda Hiroto(O)(2004, 3 Februari/Aquarius)(170/60)

kekuatan : Prekognison (Hidden Mana : ??)

kelebihan : dapat menganalisis dengan cepat dan dapat melihat sepotongan gambar masa depan dan juga dapat melihat isi fikiran seseorang. Memiliki kemampuan Deduktif

kekurangan : Belum tentu akurat(50 : 50). Semakin banyak potongan gambar masa depan yang ia dapat, semakin dikit presentase keakuratannya. setiap mendapatkan 1 potongan gambar hiroto bisa merasakan sakit kepala sampai dua hari

-Maeda Mizuki(AB)(2004, 3 April/Aries)(167/63)

kekuatan : Dash Leg (Hidden Mana : Crash Leg)

kelebihan : Memiliki kecepatan gerak yg tinggi. Hidden mana nya adalah memiliki kekuatan penghancur di bagian kaki hingga dapat merusak beton

kekurangan : Hanya bagian kaki yang kuat, setiap berlari 3 Mil nonstop ia harus beristirahat selama kurang lebih 30 menit


End file.
